


A World Full of Colorful Darkness

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Phil’s art stuns Dan.





	A World Full of Colorful Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded in November of 2013.
> 
> Original A/N: Decided to take a break from smut to write some fluff ^_^ Also happy PINOF5!

Also I’d like to thank deadsherlockian for the wonderful prompt!

* * *

 

Dan was in the office rummaging through the various drawers of the desk. Phil had lost his 3DS and couldn’t find it anywhere, so naturally he’d gone to Dan for extra assistance with his search.

Dan groaned as he moved onto the last drawer. He’d spent almost two and a half hours searching for the damn thing. After spending another five minutes rummaging through the drawer, Dan came to the conclusion that it wasn’t in there either and shoved the drawer shut. He got up and scanned the over the room. He’d successfully turned the whole office upside down in his pursuit to not find it.

“Phil!” Dan yelled. He listened to Phil’s footsteps as he practically sprinted to the office.

“Did you find it?!” Phil asked excitedly. 

“No, I didn’t.” Dan said, as he watched Phil’s face fall. Phil sighed and bit his lip.

“ _No?”_ Phil repeated. He walked over to the cluttered sofa bed and plopped down. “I _officially_ have no idea where it is then. Sorry for wasting your time with all of this.” He said sadly.

Dan hated to see Phil so bummed. He was always so happy and vibrant, and probably just wanted to play some Pokémon or something. Searching for a little longer wasn’t going kill him. He may not enjoy it, but he’d do it if it meant he could have his cheery “six year old” of a boyfriend back.

“Hey, it wasn’t a waste of time.” Dan lied, as he sat down next to Phil. He wrapped his arm around Phil and pulled him into him. “We just have to keep looking. I’m sure it will turn up." 

"I just feel bad, because I promised myself I wouldn’t lose it, because I lose _everything_ , and you can see how well that worked out.” Phil said.

Dan gave Phil a peck on the cheek, causing a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. “Well, we can’t give up just yet.” Dan said trying to perk Phil back up.

Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. “I know, but there’s no where else to look.”

“How about I check your room again, and you check the lounge again.” Dan proposed.

“We may as well.” Phil said agreeing to do it.

“Alright then! Let’s get to it!” Dan said letting go of Phil and standing up. He extended his hand for Phil to grab and pulled him onto his feet. He gave Phil a quick kiss on the lips before making his way to his room

“Good luck, and don’t forget check in between the cushions and under the sofa and chairs!” Dan said on his way out.

“Okay, I will!” Phil said headed for the lounge.

Dan entered Phil’s room and looked around the room as he decided where he should start his search. He was only going to through Phil’s drawers if he had to, even though he kind of knew what he expected to find in them.

And then it hit him where he should start, the bed.

Phil was always playing with his DS in bed, so it was a practical place to look. Dan looked underneath Phil’s pillows and looked under his sheets, and to his dismay, no luck.

Where was he going to look now? There honestly weren’t that many places to look in Phil’s room. He always kept it so tidy. Plus, there weren’t that many places where he could store his DS and have easy access to it. Dan came to the conclusion that it was time for “drastic” measures. He was going to have to take a peak under Phil’s bed. Maybe Phil had accidentally knocked it off of his bed, or kicked it under there by accident.

Dan got down on the ground next to Phil’s bed, and slid his arm as far as he could under Phil’s bed. He felt around for a bit as he tried to make out the items he was touching. He was mostly finding socks, with the exception a few pencils, coins , pens, an eraser, and some other miscellaneous items he couldn’t quite make out. _Those were some really random items, that Dan wondered how they ended up here, but didn’t care enough to really look into it._

Dan shifted his hand to the left, where he stumbled upon another strange item. It felt like the cover of a thin book or something. Dan used his hand to coax the item out before taking in into his hands. 

It was a black sketchbook, with the letters “P.L” written in the bottom right hand corner.

Dan perched himself up against the bed and looked at the book. He never knew Phil was much of a drawer. He _did_ know that Phil liked to draw, but he didn’t know that he had a sketchbook. Dan debated on wether to look inside of it or not. Phil had obviously been keeping it a secret from him, so maybe there was something he wasn’t meant to see inside, or maybe it the sketchbook had just gotten lost under Phil’s bed.

Dan went with the latter assumption, as it made him feel less intrusive and opened it, completely unprepared for what he was about to see.

The first picture was a picture of a camera in black in white, but all around it was an explosion of colors and patterns. The detailing was so fine and extravagant. Dan could barely believe that Phil had drawn this. Dan flipped the page to reveal another picture with a similar theme, only this time It was a lion ( _Go figure_ ), but again, everything except for it’s mane was in the black, white and grey.

Dan was mesmerized by the way the specific areas of color caught his attention, yet for some weird reason he couldn’t stop focusing on the darker parts of the piece. Dan flipped through some more of the pages completely stunned. Phil had nearly filled up the whole notebook; All of the pictures had the same idea of darkness and dullness, only to be complimented with breaks of color and pattern within in them. 

They were all so beautiful and evidently symbolic, but one picture stood out in particular to Dan. He’d come across a portrait of himself and Phil. Aside from the clothing that he was wearing, his whole body was covered in every color imaginable, which were then arranged into many different designs, but then there was Phil. Everything except for his eyes were in black and grey.

Part of Dan wanted to tell himself that Phil just hadn’t finished the picture but he knew Dan that wasn’t true. Just looking at it shattered Dan’s heart. He didn’t understand what Phil was trying to get at, but he did know that Phil should’ve filled himself in with _so much_  more color than he’d done for him.  The only thing Dan was sure of was, that it did not capture who Phil truly was.

Dan found himself lost in Phil’s art as he tried to figure out what it all meant, and what Phil was trying to do. He’d completely lost touch with the outside world. It was just him and Phil’s drawings. In fact, he was so entranced that he didn’t even hear Phil call out his name, and tell him that he’d found his 3DS.

“Dan! I found it!” Phil called again, as he made his way to his room. He was just about to enter when he stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his DS. 

Dan had the sketchbook. How had he found the sketchbook? Before Phil had the chance to think he was already blurting out, “How did you find that?" 

Dan looked up from the picture still in awe. "I-It was under your bed. I stumbled across it and was curious about what was inside.”

Phil walked into the room and sat next to Dan. He pulled his knees into his chest. “Well now you know. It’s just full of my poorly done drawings and stuff.”

“Poorly drawn?” Dan scoffed. “Everything I’ve seen in here is absolutely amazing.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Dan. I _know_ they’re bad,” Phil said quietly. 

“I’m not lying.” Dan pressed. “I mean just look at this.” Dan said flipping through the pages. “Everything in here is remarkable.” Dan said handing the book back to Phil. “Sorry I went through it without your permission,"

Phil sighed. "It’s alright. I just really don’t like it when people see my art,” He confessed.

“Why not? It’s absolutely breathtaking!”

“I don’t know, it makes me feel too exposed.” Phil said opening up the sketchbook. He flipped through the pictures and stopped at the one of Dan and him, that Dan was looking at a few minutes ago.“I’m sure you’ve already picked up on the motif.”

“The whole black, white and grey with dashes of color thing?”

“Yeah that.” Phil confirmed.

“What’s that all about?” Dan asked, as his eyes traveled back down to the drawing.

Phil sighed. “Basically, when you first look at something all you’re drawn to is the bright and the interesting, which is why the colorful parts catch your eye first when you look at the drawing, but no one wants to stay around for the dark, the dullness, the uninteresting or the flaws that are blatantly there, or the black, white and grey parts that don’t stand out as much, but ironically that’s where you find all of the characteristics that make something what he, she or it is.”

“Is that why you’ve drawn yourself with little color?” Dan questioned carefully.

Phil nodded. “You’re just so much more interesting than I am, and I can see that, thus why my eyes are colorful, but I don’t know if you can. I see you as you are and then who you are.”

“I could say the same for you.” Dan said.

“What?”

“Phil you are the most perfect person and the most perfect artist I have ever come to know and love. No "bad artist” could ever come up with such a detailed, deep and beautiful message to put into all of their art. Not to mention you’re such a major sweetheart with so much to offer the world. Sometimes you do things that make me angry or you think things that aren’t true, but like your art it’s only the half that stands out to you.

Phil blushed and looked away. “You’re just saying that…”

Dan placed his fingers on Phil’s chin and turned his head back towards his. “No I’m not.” Dan said before planting soft shy kiss on Phil’s lips. 

Phil smiled into the kiss before he pulled away biting his lower lip. “Do you really think my art is good?” He asked timidly.

“I know so. I want to hear more about it and what all of the pictures mean.”

“You do?” Phil asked in genuine shock. No one had really taken that much of a liking to his art and he certainly wasn’t expecting Dan to.

Dan nodded. “But, how about we do it somewhere more comfortable.” Dan said as he got up from the floor and crawled into Phil’s bed. Phil shook his head playfully followed and got in with him.

Dan spent the next three hours swaddled up in Phil’s duvet, as he rested against his chest, quietly learning about Phil’s dual world perception.

A whole world of splendor and the muted, that was held together by the bindings of a simple black sketchbook and a head filled with the universal understanding to separate the two.

 

 


End file.
